


How to make your family fall in love with each other/Max's personal harem

by Wayne59



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne59/pseuds/Wayne59
Summary: After being captured by the school one last time.. The Flock, Ella and Valencia have gone through some kind of change. And, as usual.. Max is in charge. And she's gonna enjoy it.





	How to make your family fall in love with each other/Max's personal harem

Itex lab. Death Valley California. 

It happened again. The Flock had been captured.. But, not alone this time.. Max's mother and sister had been captured with them. With no idea what they were going to do to them. 

But.. Something was different this time. Instead of being in cages.. They were all chained up.. And all six of the Flock, and Max's mother and sister.. Had been stripped naked. 

Angel and Gazzy were experiencing.. New thoughts, as they saw their Flockmates naked as the day they were born. 

They couldn't help but stare at it all. Max's beautiful blonde hair that went down to her fine ass. Her chocolate brown eyes, motioning for them to look away.. But they also stared her shimmering wet pussy, that they'd never seen before.. Her butt, which was now racing through both their minds.. And her big breasts. They couldn't help but stare at those.. They were just so.. Big, with pink nipples atop them. 

Then there was Fang. Max's lover, and the Flock's resident pretty boy. Short blue black hair and blue eyes. Muscles like a Greek god.. And a titanic penis, with just as big balls. They'd never seem him naked before. Now that they did.. They were paying attention to every detail. They now knew why girls throw themselves at him. He kept saying, "Look away." Max couldn't. She'd seen him naked before, as he'd seen her naked. But, each time was too difficult to look away. It's why Max was so hot and wet.. And Fang was hard as a million rocks. 

Then there was Iggy. The blind man of the group.. Who could hear everything going on, through Angel's telepathy. Iggy himself was good looking. Short red hair, and faded blue eyes. Like Fang, he was muscular, just not as much. His penis was just one behind Fang's, and his balls were nothing to scoff at. He too didn't want Angel and Gazzy to see him like this.. But there was nothing he could do. 

Then was Nudge. Their motormouth. Beautiful brown hair with a little white highlight. Brown eyes, that looked down in embarrassment. Her breasts, while not as big as Max's, weren't exactly small. They too, were too large to simply ignore.. Her butt, however.. Was finer than Max's.. And, seeing how'd she'd been in love.. (And sexually attracted) to both Max and Fang.. Seeing them both naked like this.. Made her pussy so hot and wet. She kept whimpering, in her failed attempts to get Angel and Gazzy to look away. 

Max's, sister, Ella. Beautiful dark brown hair and brown eyes. That Latina skin tone.. Her breasts, topped with brown Latina nipples, were only about a size behind her elder half-sister. Her ass, was nothing to scoff at either. (About halfway between Max and Nudge). Her fascination with her older sister.. Often turned to lust. As it did now. Seeing her sister, her sister's lover, and all their Flock naked.. Was driving her crazy. Her pussy was leaking, and was hot like a volcano. Right now, she didn't care that the two little ones were staring at her naked body.. She was just so.. Lusting. 

Max's mother.. Valencia Martinez. Long beautiful dark hair, and brown eyes her daughters had inherited from her. Her butt was the finest in the room, and her breasts were the biggest and had the hardest of nipples. Her pussy was an ocean of heat. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was an adult. Reserved in her ways. The fact that her children were staring at her, and that five others were staring at her.. Was both unsettling and arousing. 

The youngest two, while young.. Weren't exactly unfamiliar with the concept of sex and sexual attraction. Max gave them that talk last year. 

Gazzy whispered to his younger sister, "Angel.. I feel funny." Angel couldn't help but look at her older brother. Though he wasn't as muscular as the older two boys (that was due to age) he still had muscle to him, and it was easy to spot. His penis was huge for his age, coming up to Angel's mouth at full length. And his balls were the size of grenades. 

As Angel couldn't help but stare at her older brother (who she'd fallen in love with).. Gazzy couldn't help but stare at her (and return the feelings). While she hadn't grown breasts yet, her perfectly flat chest was enough for Gazzy. Her ass, while childlike.. Was perfectly rounded.. She her pussy was an incredibly moist river of heat. 

One of the scientist came in. A woman, with short brown hair and green eyes. She said, "So.. These are the 'failed' human-avian hybrids.. And two relatives. Interesting." A machine was following behind her.. Carrying something.. Some bizarre violet liquid. 

Max asked,"Is that mind control or something?" She'd been through numerous experiments since she was born. Eventually.. Itex became predictable. 

The scientist replied, "Nope." She looked at them, "Itex has a contingency plan.. If the experiments will not cooperate.. We will breed the experiments, and make the offspring obey." She gestured to her machine, "This liquid.. Will increase your fertility. It works on all genders.. And, it makes impossible NOT to reproduce. But it has two side effects. The first.. It quadruples the sex drive.." She smirked, as she took off her skirt, revealing her lack of underwear, "The second.. We're all about to see." She looked to the youngest two, "You two won't need it, we'll breed you when you're older.." She did, however, to torture then.. Give them both an aphrodisiac.. Knowing they can't do anything about it. 

The scientist activated her machine, which took needles.. And first, injected Max with the liquid. Two needles, one injected into each of her nipples, and one into her ass. The liquid quickly ran out.. And rsn throughout Max's body. The pain she felt during injection, was replaced with.. Pleasure. They all watched (the scientist fingering herself) as the side effects began.. Max's breasts and ass.. Got bigger. She was feeling orgasmic, and her mind went blank, as slowly her breasts and ass expanded. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.. Everyone else was staring in awe, as Max passed size, after size. Until finally.. Max did orgasm.. All over the floor. Her sexual parts.. Had become the size of her mother's. When her orgasm subsided.. She looked down, "Well.. When we finally get out of her.. I know Fang will enjoy this." She now intended to spice up their sex life. She was big before.. Now, they'd enjoy it more. 

The scientist continued to finger herself, and thought about what she would do with all six of these children... And maybe the relatives (they were all hot). The machine.. Turned it's focus to Fang. 

The machine injected one needle, at the point where Fang's penis, connected with his testicles. Like Max's breasts they grew bigger.. They didn't think he could get any bigger.. But he did. He too was feeling pleasure. Everyone once again gazed in awe his penis grew.. Until if was a (literal) two feet long, and his testicles resembled soccer balls.. Like Max, when the expansion was over.. He orgasmed. Making if 13 in when limp. 

The machine repeated this process with Iggy.. His balls swelled to the size of grapefruits.. And his dick, was, once again, one inch behind Fang in size. And, as usual with this fluid.. He came. 

Then.. Came Nudge.. Like with Max, the machine injected one needle into each of her nipples, and one in her ass. Pain upon injection.. Then pleasure. As with Max, her breasts passed size after size.. Until her breasts, were as big as Max's were, before injection. Her ass, was like a celebrity's. 

Then came Ella. Like Nudge, her breasts became like Max's .. Like, Max, her ass was like their mother's. 

Finally.. The machine injected Valencia.. But, the side effects didn't take hold. Except for the advanced sex drive and fertility. 

The scientist was confused.. But chuckled, "Hell, you're already quite big." She took her goggles, "Interesting.. Something in your biology is delaying the reaction.. But, it won't work forever.. I suspect.. By the end of the week.. You'll be a fucking giantess." 

The machine was out of fluid, and the scientist was ready to start breeding them.. When an explosion went off.. The Army had found the lab.. And all who worked in the lab.. Were either arrested or killed. Including that scientist. 

After which.. The eight of them were carried home in a military vehicle.. But, Angel and Gazzy were acting strangely... Angel and Gazzy went to Angel's room.. While everyone else followed Max, the bathroom.. She felt she needed a shower


End file.
